Traditional riding mowers, e.g., those typically having four wheels wherein the front wheels are conventionally steerable, are in common use by homeowners and professionals alike. However, for lawns having numerous obstacles, tight spaces, and/or intricate borders, riding mowers having zero-radius-turning (ZRT) capability are often preferred. As the name implies, “ZRT” generally indicates a vehicle having a very tight minimum turning radius, i.e., a vehicle that is highly maneuverable.
ZRT riding mowers, like other ZRT vehicles, typically include a frame and at least one drive wheel located on each side (left and right) of the frame. The drive wheels may be independently powered by a vehicle engine (e.g., via a hydraulic motor) so that, while one wheel may rotate in a first direction at a first speed, the other wheel may rotate in the same or different direction at the same or different speed. Rotating one drive wheel for forward motion while simultaneously slowing, stopping, or rotating the other drive wheel for rearward motion, may cause the mower to turn generally about a turning center located between the drive wheels, thus executing a sharp turn. Typically, the mower includes one or more other wheels, e.g., front caster wheels, in addition to the drive wheels to support the remaining weight of the mower.
While configurations vary, the drive wheels are often controlled by a twin lever control system. In this configuration, two motion control levers are typically provided and positioned side-by-side in front of the operator. Each control lever may be operatively connected to (and thus independently control) a particular drive wheel (e.g., the left lever may control the speed and direction of the left drive wheel, while the right lever may provide the same control for the right drive wheel). When the control levers are advanced forwardly in unison from a neutral position, the drive wheels may cause the mower to move forwardly in a straight line. Similarly, when the control levers are retracted in unison from the neutral position, the drive wheels may cause the mower to move in the reverse direction. Steering may be accomplished by differential movement of the control levers.
While effective for their intended use, ZRT mowers may, under certain conditions, present disadvantages. For instance, ZRT mowers may potentially damage turf in the event of wheel slip resulting from a temporary loss of traction. Moreover, while desirable in many applications, the turning center of a conventional ZRT is generally limited to being located along an axis of its drive wheels. What is needed is a highly maneuverable lawn vehicle that overcomes these and other limitations.